girls_gofandomcom-20200214-history
The Girls Go! Movie
The Girls Go! Movie is a film that aired in theatres on November 15 2013 and the DVD release was January 6th 2013 Characthers Present * Amanda * Laura * * Emma * Emily * Brianna * Jonah * Aiden * Zachary * Anonymous * Sun Mother * Sun Father * Dragon King * Ice Monster * Monagouse * Twitters Plot The Movie Begins with Amanda talking about her team and what they do. She first talks about herself and says that she is the leader of the girls. Next she goes to her little sister Laura and says that sometimes she gets on her nerves. Next, Amanda goes to Emma and says that she is her best friend. Next, she goes to Emma's little Sister Emily and Amanda says that she loves the show crazy mouth. Finally she goes to Brianna and Amanda always gets annoyed with her. Then all the girls say "WHEN THERE'S TROUBLE YOU KNOW WHO TO CALL? THE GIRLS!" One Morning Amanda says to all of the girls that Anonoymous is back and he is destroying the shops. The girls suddenly dash to find Anonomous about to destroy the TV store. Just then, the girls arrive. Anonomous says, "Why are you stupid girls here?" Amanda says that they had come to stop him from destroying all of the TVs. Then Amanda shouts "GIRLS GO!" And all of the girls attack Anonomous. Laura uses her pratic sword to spank his butt. Just Then he runs away in fear and the girls sigh. Back at the tower, the girls were hot and sweaty until they hear a news report on the TV the announcer says that the Dragon King is taking over the world and says that only 5 girls can stop him. As the announcer reads the girls names. Each Girl smiles and when the news is over they all Cheer and they all high five but Emily asks do they know where the Dragon King is? There is silence for 5 seconds but the girls don't know so they go ask people around town. Amanda asks a lady if they Know where the Dragon King is The lady shakes her head no. then the TV turns on and all the girls watch but Brianna keeps interrupting and all the girls say SHH!! THE announcer says good luck to the 5 girls and tells that the Dragon King lives in a dark cave. Back at the tower, The girls find a map and Amanda tells the girls that the cave is that way. Laura says that she's scared but the girls will be with her. The Door knocks and Amanda opens it. It is Aiden. Emily runs up to him and says that he's beautiful. Aiden smiles back and says good luck finding the Dragon King girls I know I can count on you. Then Aiden leaves and the girls are off to find the Dragon King. When The Girls leave the tower the gasp they see Twitter Amanda shouts "GIRLS GO!" and they attack him but then he spanks everyones head and leaves. The Girls continue to walk and they find THE DRAGON KING above him Amanda once again shouts "GIRLS GO! but he dodges everyones attacks. Then Aiden, Jonah, and Zack tell him to stop. And The Dragon King Kidnaps them. Amanda says Jonah No!, Emily says Aiden No! And Brianna says Zack No!. The 3 girls are very disappointed that their crushes have been kidnapped by the Dragon King. Back at the tower that night, Amanda, Emily, and Emma, were very upset. They went to bed early and Emma and Laura were upset aswell. In Amanda's room she looks at a picture of Jonah with puppies. Amanda says to herself " Jonah why did he have to do this to you"? Amanda goes to sleep sadly. That Morning The Dragon King takes Jonah, Aiden, and Zack to his cave and puts all 3 of them in acavee. Aiden tells the Dragon King to let him and the boys go and the Dragon immediately yells NOOOOOOO!!! Back at the Tower the girls are in the livinfnCave on how to stop The Dragon King and Emma sejests that maybe they can distract him while the girls get the 3 boys. But Amanda says, "No that will not work" then Amanda says maybe the girls can tiptoe in the cave to get the boys without the Dragon King seeing them. All the other Gil's agreed and they rush out of the Tower to the Dragongground. The Girls are now in the city walking when The Sun Mother and Sun Father block them. The girls attack them and Amanda pushes The Sun Father on the ground. Then The Sun Mother pushes the Pass out Sun Father away. The Girls are relived that they are gone. Brianna thinks about Zack and says "Oh My Sweet Zack are you OK I hope you Aren't killed but I hope Jonah is then Amanda slaps her. Then The Girls continue to walk. Then The Girls find ants crawling on the side walks. Brianna makes friends with them but Amanda tells her to keep walking. Then Anonymous arrives again and tells them that the girls are roster the girls attack him once again. After the fight, Amanda pulls out her map and follows it. Laura asks if they are there yet? Amanda says no. Brianna really loved those ants and hopes that she can make friends with them again soon. Then the girls see that there's a storm coming try not to get soaked or stricter. Back at the Cave the boys are worried about the girls and think about what they are doing. Aiden hopes that they will get here soon. The Girls are walking in the rain trying to find the Dragon's cave. The Girls see a cave that looked black. They all rush up to it. They tiptoe quietly in there but Brianna says Yeah we made it! Amanda tells her to be really quiet so the Dragon King doesn't here them. But Brianna keeps stepping on stuff causing the girls to keep saying SHH! Then The Girls see the 3 boys in the cage. Amanda, Emily, and Brianna keep making love eyes at them. Then Zack says Girls am I glad to see you? Then the girls see the Dragon King in his study the girls quietly open up the cage but The Dragon King hears them and does a battle with them. The Dragon King Bites Laura and Laura falls to the ground. Amanda picks her up and gives her a kiss and they still fight . It was a long,long, battle but Emma pushed him in the lava and he burned and died. Everyone cheers but they see an ice monster. The girls throw Him. At the end of the movie the girls celebrate And Amanda tells the audience that things were better then before. Please note that I didn't tell the whole movie. Trivia * This is the first Girl's Go! Movie of the series. The second film will be Girls Go!: Trouble at Miami Beach. * Jonah misses Amanda towards the end 1of the film * Amanda said her "GIRLS, GO!" catchphrase a total of 10 times. * This is the first time Amanda kisses her sister, Laura. * This film was ranked #13 on IMDB. * This film was released after the 2nd season. * This is the first time Amanda cries. She cries when she thinks that she and the girls will never defeat Dragon King since he is so tough. * This film was rated PG. * ￼In Amanda's bedroom at night, if you look closely, you can see she has a Wonder Woman poster on the wall behind her bed. * This movie shows that Brianna is a fond of ants. * This movie marks the debut and only appearance of Dragon King so far. * This movie is emotional in which during the scene where the Dragon King bites Laura and passes out a little. * This movie has a total of 7 villians. Goofs * When The Girls are attacking Annomous the first time, Brianna's glasses are gone. They reappear in the next shot. * Category:Films Category:Episode or Movies with Kidnapping